two birds one stone
by vegeta99
Summary: when Stocking goes to earth to visit her sister will she find Briefs still wrapped around Panty's finger or will something new blossom Rated M due to Sexual Themes and language may or may not have lemon in the future
1. Chapter 1

note: this story ignores most of the last episodes of the series, enjoy

Brief was walking to the church on a cold winters day he had finished High school a year ago and assumed Stocking must be doing the same in heaven. The sisters had earned enough heaven coins but Panty refused deciding to stay on Earth. As Briefs entered he heard muffled moaning meaning Panty had a "friend" over Briefs didn't mind albeit he couldn't help but feel a bit dejected, but one day Panty would realise he was there by her side all along. Someone Briefs didn't expect was on the sofa, Stocking "Whoah, Stocking I didn't expect you to be here." Briefs said as he quietly closed the door "Yeah, well I finished up highschool and after bumming around for a few months I decided to visit my STILL A WHORE SISTER!" Stocking yelled "Oh,FUCK OOOOAHHHOF!" Panty screamed while seeming to finish. A man with a ball of crumpled clothes running out confirming it. "So what have you been doing Briefs,still kissing up to my sister?" Stocking asked patting the other side of the couch "Well," Briefs said while taking a seat "I finished up highschool a year ago after that I've mostly been applying for colleges." Briefs said "Boring,but I guess it's good you're given' up that stupid ghost hunting thing I mean sure we did it but that was out of, well y'know neccesity." Stocking said while taking bites out of her chocolate bar "w..w...Well I,uh,still,uh." "Oh, well whatever I guess it doesn't mat-" "WHAT'S UP SIS WE NEVER TALK ANYMORE!" Panty yelled interupting Stocking

"We would talk more if you didn't always have your mouth around your new boy toy." Stocking replied a little annoyed "Oh please, I know that deep down you're ashamed of being a virgin just like I was 5 years ago." Panty said matter-of-factly "Hey I'm not some 50 cent slut like you." Stocking said "Oh yeah," Panty managed to retort before beginning to laugh uncontrollably "And what the hell is so funny!" Stocking demande "I just thought about taking out two birds with one stone." Panty said "What do you mean by that." Stocking asked puzzled "What I mean is taking out two virgins (you and Briefs) by having you two, you know." Panty said laughing Briefs who was absent mindedly messing with chuck as he often did when the anarchy sisters fought turned beet red as did Stocking "Yep I should have known the goth and the nerd classic Cinderella, well if Cinderella was a tramp." Panty continued "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP JUST BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO FUCK EVERYONE I'M AUTOMATICALLY LESS OF A PERSON." Stocking screamed while Briefs was equally annoyed but was far less vocal about it not wanting to get on Panty's bad side by disaggreeing with her "Oh calm down even I wouldn't go for geek-boy and my standards are near I need to go I'm going to a club later freaks." Panty said as practically ripping the door open "God I almost forgot how annoying she was,well I guess I'll be in my room see ya Briefs." She said as she hurriedly left the living room. Although she had missed her sister there was someone else she found herself missing just as much,Briefs. Stocking couldn't believe she was missing the geek who seemed to simply be a hanger on either there from shear will or to boost Panty's ego. The whole debacle just moments before left shivers down her spine, Brief however seemed to be an impossible goal being wrapped around Panty's finger. Oh well a girl can dream 


	2. kiss

Stocking was in her room reading. Her "feelings" for Briefs had seemingly vanished Stocking figured it was probably just because of meeting a not unattractive friend again. Which was good the last thing she needed was for her sister to gain more fodder for her insults or to fall in love with a Briefs was far too infatuated with Panty to pay her any mind the last thing Stocking needed was to be worked up just to experience a great big fall, then again it's not as if he's taken,Panty views him as an annoyance more than anything else. However he may be into the slutty look. A look Stocking certainly wasn't comftorable with. It was about this time that Stocking would always stop herself determined to prove to herself she wasn't going crazy over geek-boy. Then however she would think about those eyes he hid behind his hair, and she would be back to square one, regardless she was determined to convince herself the initial infatuation was a temporary one. She brought out her diary and began to jot down her thoughts about Brief but crumpled up the paper before throwing it away, she couldn't let Panty find out after all.  
She heard a knock at her door "It's open." she said as the door opened it was Brief. "Sorry Stocking I hate to bother you but I have a question." he said "Uhm sure what is it?" she asked a bit nervously "Well I want to know, do you think I have a chance with Panty?" he asked Stocking stood up she figured she might as well tell him the truth "I hate to tell you ths but Panty doesn't believe in love even if she does end up fucking you it will be a one night stand and then she'll forget about you, and I hate to tell you this as well but she only keeps you around so even when she's home there's someone fawning over her." Stocking told Biref Stocking noticed he had turned a bit white. "Oh w-well I...thanks I suppose." Brief said "Oh sorry Brief I kinda said that a bit coldly but you have to move on because Panty isn't going to stop to so much as look at you." Stocking said more warmly "No I understand, thanks for kind of shoving my face in it and you're right I should move on, but-" "But what?" Stocking interrupted Brief "But she's just so pretty and-" "And she's a whore even if you can some how get her to marry you she won't be faithful!" Stocking yelled "WELL WHO WOULD WANT ME!?" Brief yelled it was a good thing Panty wasn't here "ALL I AM IS A GEEK, WHEN I HUNTED GHOSTS WITH YOU GUYS I FELT IMPORTANT NOW THAT'S OVER NOW WHAT NOW ALL I AM IS A GEEK STUCK IN SOME ALTERNATE FORM OF FRIENDZONE EXCEPT I'M NOT HER FRIEND SHE DOESN'T CARE IF I LIVE OR DIE, I'm just a fool and a hanger on." Brief said finishing his rant "I'm sure there's someone who would want you." Stocking said feeling really bad "Yeah, and who would that b-" Brief was interrupted by a long kiss from Stocking "Fucking rad!" Panty said she had just got back from shopping to see Stocking and Brief kissing in Stocking's room. Their lips immediatly parted both blushing furiously "I may have joked about you two fucking!" Panty said laughing "but I didn't think you would actually do it!" Stocking immediatly blacked out 


	3. milk duds

As Stocking came to she could vaguely hear Panty talking "Why don't you kiss sleeping beauty Mr. Prince Charming, I mean who would have thought Stocking would kiss you I mean I know she has low standards but this may be an all time low." Stocking opened her eyes and saw the two of them kneeling down to look at her "Oh hey Stocking say can you tell me why you kissed Brief? I mean their's a camera in your room but I want a first hand account from you." Panty asked "Hey get off me Panty I need room to breath." Stocking said while pushing her sister away "Are you okay Stocking?" Brief asked "Hey look you two just kissed two minutes ago and he's already your slave you go girl." Panty said with her usual insulting glee "Hey at least he wants to know if I'm okay unlike a certain sister." Stocking said while getting up "Well whatever I need to get ready for a party anyway have fun." Panty said before going into her room Stocking and Brief stood awkwardly not quite knowing what to do "So...do you want to go to the movies tonight?" Brief asked breaking the ice "Yeah I'd like that Brief, what do you want to see?" Stocking asked "Oh I don't know." Brief said blushing "How about Red Dawn." Brief said "You mean that remake that's going to be 97% action with only 15 minutes of character development?" Stocking asked "Uh...y-yeah." Brief stammered "Sounds great." Stocking said before going to her room to put on her coat "Let's go." Stocking said "As long as you'll buy me some milk duds she said as they walked out the door 


End file.
